The specific aims of this application are 1) to collect, process, and distribute human tissue samples from four institutions (Vanderbilt University Medical Center, St. Thomas Hospital, and Baptist Hospital in Nashville, TN, and Memorial Hospital in Chattanooga, TN) to qualified researchers on a prospective basis through a newly established site of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN); 2) to collect and bank pre-neoplastic lesions to facilitate basic research in tumor progression; 3) to provide laser microdissection services; 4) to provide a DNA/RNA isolation service; 5) to provide tissue -microarray services; 6) to perform quality control on all tissues harvested to ensure tissue quality and appropriateness; 7) to protect patient confidentiality by developing and implementing improved approaches to obtain explicit informed consent for use of extraneous tissue for research and through de-identification of specimens, or through anonymization of specimens if informed consent is waived; 8) to provide investigators with de-identified demographic and clinical data linked to samples, when appropriate consent has been obtained; 9) to establish an informatics strategy for networking of requests, specimen tracking, and for extraction and transmission of de-identified data relating to specimens of interest; 10) I to develop and participate in marketing strategies for the CHTN. Establishment of a CHTN center at Vanderbilt will build upon the already established Tissue Acquisition Shared Resource of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center and the Tissue Collection Core for the Program Project Grant Mechanisms of Chemoprevention of Colorectal Cancer: Mechanisms for tissue collection and quality assurance are already in place and are used on a daily basis. By including three private institutions, a large number of specimens will be captured that would otherwise be unavailable for research. The goal of our informatics strategy is to establish a secure, web-enabled format for networking of tissue procurement and requests. We have designed a computerized solution that will be scaleable and platform independent across our participating institutions. It will be flexible enough to maintain compliance with changes in government regulations relating to use of human tissue in research. Finally, it is designed to accommodate new research technologies that demand more structured information to develop meaningful hypotheses from experiments with human tissues.